1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer device, and more particularly to a computer device and method for booting under a low temperature state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under a low temperature environment, a computer device (such as a notebook) usually cannot be normally activated, as discharge amount of a battery cell of the computer device under the low temperature environment is different from that under an atmospheric temperature environment.
One solution is to heat the hard disk with a heater to allow the hard disk to reach a booting temperature. However, when a battery is at a low temperature state, amount of power of the battery is insufficient, or voltage of the battery can not reach a booting voltage. Thus, it may not be possible to activate a system component if a heater is activated to heat the hard disk.